


On the Train

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Kissing, M/M, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Smut, Top Jean-Jacques Leroy, Tumblr Prompts, Verbal Humiliation, prompt 39
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: JJ and Yuri try out something new.





	On the Train

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonLord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonLord/gifts).



“You like this, don’t you?”  The words are whispered harshly in his ear.  “You like the fact that anybody could look over and see what a slut you are!”

Biting back a groan, Yuri faces the door of the train.  _So good!_   His eyes roll back into his head as another wave of pleasure washes over him.

A large, warm, calloused hand slides into the front of his leggings and starts jerking him off.  “Make sure to keep quiet.  It wouldn’t do for everyone here to see you.  Unless that’s what you want?”  His thumb teases the tip of Yuri’s cock.

A shudder runs down his spine as his hips jerk into the hand.  _Please!_

“Imagine what they’d do when they’d find out!  They would be so disgusted with you and call the cops because of your public indecency.”  Another finger traces the pulsing vein on the underside of Yuri’s cock.  “They’d come and arrest you, making a show of what a slut you are by bending you over and patting you down everywhere.  They’d find the toy stuffed up your ass and make you strip to pull it out.  Do you think they’d make you use it in front of everyone?”  Another hand dips into the front of his leggings and plays with Yuri’s balls.  “Or, maybe instead of calling the cops, some old men would force you to stay on the train and touch you.  Maybe they’d even force you to swallow their cocks while everyone watched.”

A small moan spills from Yuri’s lips as he can feel himself come closer and closer to his orgasm.  “Gods, yes!” He breathes.

“Or, what if you were found by a group of teenage boys?  What do you think they’d do to you?  Maybe they’d call you disgusting and a pervert before gangbanging you.”  The hand playing with his balls moves down to his taint, putting a teasing pressure there.  “Maybe you’d get spanked for being suck a slut.”

“Please, JJ!” Yuri whimpers.  “I wanna cum.”

“Maybe they’d make you strip completely and play with yourself in front of the people, not allowed to cum at all.”  A finger slips into Yuri’s hole.  “What if an old man took a fancy to you and kidnapped you, made you into his sex slave, and let his whole household have you?  I bet a slut like you would love that.”

A louder moan spills from Yuri’s lip, hidden by the fact that they went through a tunnel.  “JJ!”

“C’mon, Kitten.  All you have to do is admit what a slut you are and I’ll let you cum,” JJ coos, smirking at his reflection in the window.

 _I just wanna cum!_   Breaking, Yuri does his best to make sure his voice is low.  “Fine!  I’m a slut!  Such a slut!  And all for you!  Please, JJ, let me cum!”

“Good slut.  Cum.”  The order is quiet, but firm and Yuri slaps a hand over his mouth to muffle his cries as he spills into JJ’s hand.

Withdrawing his hands, JJ wipes them off with his handkerchief and uses some hand sanitizer.  Then, he pulls Yuri into a kiss before the train pulls up to their stop.  “Did I do okay?” The blond asks dazedly as they walk to where JJ parked his car.

“You did amazing, Kitten.  I’m so proud of you.”

Smiling proudly, he yawns and leans further into his boyfriend.  “Can I sleep the rest of the way home?”

JJ nods.  “Of course, Kitten.”

Settling in the car, Yuri gives JJ a small smile.  “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a fic I made off a prompt request from this post:  
> https://kittiegirl1616.tumblr.com/post/183182435706/93-kink-prompts-send-me-a-prompt-and-a-ship-and
> 
> It's number 39...I also have ships listed on there, so if you find something you want me to write, please let me know!


End file.
